I Can't Say Goodbye
by twerri02
Summary: Klaus tricks Stefan and doesn't give him the cure to his brother's werewolf bite. Damon now realises that he's dying so he goes back to make amends with the one person he ever truly loved. Only when he gets there, she isn't as welcoming as he hoped.
1. I Need To See Her

**I Need To See Her**

"Another one?" the compelled hostess asked and I looked up, noticing that her eyes darted to my left leg which continued it incessant tapping. My fingers agitatedly drumming on my thigh while my bewildered gaze continued to frantically search around the plane.

Her eyes then fell back to the empty glass in my hand and I nodded frantically. "Please" I muttered and smiled weakly when she accepted it, disappearing into the back after sending me one more sympathetic smile. However, I ignored her concern because I had compelled her to continue refilling my glass.

The reason behind my consumption of seventeen – maybe even twenty glasses of scotch – I lost count but it didn't matter. I needed as much liquor courage I could master because what I was about to do was probably the most stupid and ridiculous thing but I had to.

Just to prove this further, my phone began to ring and several heads whipped around to glare at me. Not that I cared.

Hypocrites. I knew they had theirs on too.

I ignored their stares and answered the call, cutting off the other hostess with a sharp look. "What?" I called over the line.

He must've taken note of my annoyance because he urgently retorted, "Where are you?" he asked with an apprehensive tone that reminded me of the creases that always formed on his forehead when he worried.

"500 feet in the air" I replied lazily, both annoyed but also expecting this call.

"What?!" my little brother screamed over the line. "You need to come back!" he demanded and I rolled my eyes at his loudness and attempt at commanding me. When I offered no reply, he sighed over the line and I knew he was trying to calm himself. "We can figure this out" he murmured and I still gave no reply but released a tired sigh.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Apparently people found the good in you when you die.

It explained why Elena's friends had stopped by and regarded me with pity and even Caroline had started crying over me.

Also, it was the only explanation as to why Elena was now cradling my heavy form to her side; how her arms had to hold me to her side as she dragged me into the living room; how she left my head on her shoulder when stretching her hand to grab the blood bag and lift it to my lips; how she would stare down at me like I was a sick puppy.

Though, I was accepting her kindness, I hated how weak I was and even more that she and her friends had witnessed this sight of me. "It's going to be okay" she murmured but I could easily read into her frantic need to believe the words. "Stefan will be back and he'll-"

Whatever words of peace she wanted to offer, were hastily cut off with the loud slam of the door.

We craned our heads to the door, watching as my brother passed through the doorway and I fully understood the blanched look on his face.

With a small smile, I nodded in appreciation…not just for trying.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Of course I hadn't expected the controlling hybrid jerk, who we had tried to kill countless times, to decide and help us – better yet me. Stefan and his little girlfriend had been naïve enough to believe that there was a cure and that the hybrid would give it.

So, rather than sitting around and wallowing in self-pity, I left. I didn't bother to pack any bags – seeing as I didn't really need any. Neither did I bother to leave some sappy note behind because it just wasn't my style. Leaving mysteriously and not having to deal with people's tears sounded more appealing.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

I considered lying and maybe even ending the call but decided to keep it vague. "Washington" I replied casually.

"Washington?!" he screamed again and I fought against holding the phone away from my ear. "Why?"

Again, I wanted to lie to him but decided against it because maybe I could stop him from coming in after me. I could already hear his heavy breathing as he paced, followed by the slight jingle of keys and a door being slammed. "I need to see her…" I answered with a low hiss and closed my eyes when feeling the heat return and blaze through my veins.

Thankfully, Stefan had responded with his own silence and I could hear him take deep breaths to calm himself. He knew exactly who I was talking about. It was one of those rare moments where my brother understood my actions and hopefully respected them. "She won't exactly give you a pleasant welcome" he laughed feebly over the line and I managed a small smile.

My fingers were still gripping my left arm as I tried to soothe the pain and see past it. "I just need to see her" I gritted, hoping he wouldn't read too much into it.

"Look, Damon, I understand but…" he paused and I released a shaky exhale, knowing he was going to try and order me around again. "…you need to come back" he pleaded with an unexpected desperation. "We'll find another way" he repeated his previous words and I squeezed my eyes shut again.

I swallowed down the usual insults that would spill and found other words to leave him with. "I'm sorry" I whispered truthfully and curled my hands into tight clenched fists at the sound of his sharp intake of breath. There were a lot of other things that I could say to him but there wasn't enough time. "Goodbye brother" I murmured and before giving him a chance to reply, I ended the call.

When setting my phone back into my pocket, I tried to push off the annoying emotions that came flooding back. Fortunately, I, and the others in the plane were distracted with the static voice of the pilot. "We will soon be landing in Sea-Tac airport"

"Buckle up" I muttered and welcomed the drink that had finally arrived.

**A/N: Who is this girl? **

**What did you think?**


	2. Impossible To Forget

**Impossible To Forget**

**A/N: Aw, I did not expect such a spectacular response to this. Glad you fell in love with this like I did so enjoy this… **

I had demanded to get my car delivered before I arrived at the airport and was disappointed with the results. Sure, I could have accepted the shiny new Audi but if I was going to die, I'd rather crash in my beloved Mustang.

So, after a half an hour wait, they finally parked it before me and tossed me the keys. Rather than scaring the valet, I knew that I was running out of time so I jumped into the car and sped off before staying behind to hear his excuses.

My contacts in New York had helped me get her address and what she had been up to, since the last time I saw her. Apparently she had been attending Forks High School and living with a Mr. Charlie Swan and playing the good girl and getting the best grades.

I didn't understand it but then again, I never did understand her.

She was always an enigma…always leaving me guessing…

It was the first thing that had reeled me in. Well that and her secretive smirk and wide brown eyes that were constantly filled with secrets. The warmth within them sparked every time she revealed a part of herself and I still accepted her. Occasionally, her pearled complexion would flush as she ducked, behind the curtain of her long mahogany hair, not realising how tempting she looked when she bit her lip. She would then peek up at me from under her thick dark eyelashes when she knew exactly what she was doing.

It was those little actions that had me pouncing on her and throwing her back on the bed. She made it impossible for me to stop and that – that made it impossible to forget her.

Now as I drew up into the gravel driveway, I wondered how I had found the strength to let her go once; I wondered how I could have let her walk out of my life and think that I would still be okay and now…now I would have what? Five minutes?

I just needed to see her…

Before stepping out of the car, I studied the rusty old Chevy parked outside. The red paint was peeling and several scratches marked it. They all seemed more prominent when I closed in. My hand now rest on the side as my thumb brushed over the small crack on the side window.

Yep, this was definitely her place.

Her old car had also been a Chevrolet but not a truck. It had been a tired, run down Impala but she had insisted on buying it. We had spent all of the summer in '65 rebuilding the engine and repainting and restoring it ourselves.

Actually, her love for the classic cars had been what drove me into possessing the Mustang '67 Mustang Convertible. Though restoring it myself wasn't as memorable as when I shared that with her.

She always find something in what was broken…

The wistfulness twisted like a knife and the pain revisited, shooting sharply up my chest and prickling my mind. Releasing a tired groan, I fell back on the truck and retrieved my trusty flask from my inside pocket. I then took another burning sip, sighing at the slow inferno.

It somewhat helped in overwhelming the pain and the nausea and helped me walk up the steps to her porch.

Before knocking, my ears picked up the sound of running water and the all too familiar humming. A smile lifted when realising that the habit hadn't died. She used to do it, even when we were in the bath. I could remember how she used to trail her fingers up my bare chest while humming, occasionally it was Frank Sinatra.

Right now, it sounded like she was humming one of her favourites – The Way You Look Tonight.

Still the same Bella…hopefully.

Rolling back my shoulders, I knew I couldn't prolong it anymore so after exhaling heavily, I then reached up to knock on the large white door.

Though once again, I was distracted, but this time I was betrayed by my own thoughts. Memories of the past memories flashed back to when she walked out. The white hotel room door slamming behind her as she left me behind.

I dragged myself out of the stupor and knocked.

There was silence.

The water had been abruptly cut off but she said nothing and her song had stopped. It meant she heard me but just to confirm it for her, I knocked again, this time with less reluctance.

"Coming" I stopped at the sound of her voice, my breath hitching with it. Only, I couldn't make sense of what I was feeling when she called out again, "I'm coming, I'm coming" she repeated and I heard her bare footsteps bounding down the steps.

Well Salvatore, this was it.

No backing down now.

Still, I could help but take a step back and let my hands fall by my side as I awkwardly stood, hoping that she wouldn't notice the smell of the open wound on my arm and I hoped that I wouldn't start limping like an injured puppy.

I wasn't here for her pity.

I just wanted to see her…and better yet, I wanted her to forgive me.

When hearing her footsteps coming closer, I changed my mind and locked my hands behind my back. Then I changed again when the pain flew through my shoulders so I flexed them and left them by my side. I figured that I may have enough time to sneak in another sip but the door was suddenly flung open, and there she was.

My memories hadn't done her any justice.

Those warm doe-like chocolate brown eyes stared up at me, reminding me of how my nickname Bambi was rooted. Though the honeyed flecks blazed as an emotion I didn't understand flared within the darkening gaze. Her bright pink lips fell open as she parted them and drew out a short breath, wordlessly and blankly staring at me.

Tempting as always, some otherworldly force was punishing me as I stared at her towel clad form. My gaze swept up to her long brown locks now darkened with the shower to a coffee black, now curled and messy. My eyes then fell down to the water drops trailing down her pale soft skin. Then, finally I looked down to how the small fluffy white towel only stopped mid-thigh, revealing more of her exposed legs and adorable bare feet.

It was almost too hard to bear doing nothing and not whipping out to rip off the flimsy material and claim her as mine once again. However, I knew the consequences and how cheap that would make her feel, regardless of the fact that that wasn't what I intended.

Nonetheless even if she refuses me, at least I saw her but still, I waited for her to say something…to say anything in the gentle soothing tones that she used.

In particular, I just wanted to hear her voice say my name.

We used to argue a lot and she would scream it or when I touched or tasted her, she would moan it or when she woke up, she would stare down at me and whisper it…

Say my name…

"Isabella…" I whispered and had the satisfaction of hearing her breath hitch. Her whole form was overtaken with a tremor but she remained silent and expressionless, giving nothing away. "Isa…" I tried again but whatever I was going to say was interrupted with the door being slammed in my face.

**A/N: Damon's clock is ticking and Bella is a stubborn girl…will they make it happen?**


	3. Empty Promises

**Empty Promises**

I considered getting back into the car and driving away but…where to?

This was the only place I wanted to be.

Regardless of the fact that it had just started raising or that she still wouldn't open the door. Rather than hide out in the car, I tried to bow my head as leaned against the wall. "Just open the door" I called out for the millionth time.

She had disappeared upstairs, probably to chance but I could now here her hesitant footsteps bound down the stairs. "You always were stubborn" I rasped and cleared my throat when I felt a cough impending. I didn't come here for her pity or tears, which I knew I should expect if she found out the truth. "Can we just talk?" I suggested.

Her steps were closer and then stopped. For a second, I foolishly hoped that she would open the door and at least shout at me. Only, this was definitely not going to happen because music began to blare out. The house was now vibrating with Led Zepplin's Hey Hey What Can I Do

I groaned when I felt the aching pain creep up my shoulder. Reaching up, I gripped it tightly, willing for the flames to be appeased. "You always did have a bad taste in music" I muttered with a small smirk, which only widened at her accidental slip

"You used to lov-"

Her sentence was cut off when she realised what she had done. Before I could get a word in edgeways, she turned up the volume and her humming loudened.

Despite the volume, I knew that she would still be able to hear me. As a result, I turned and leaned my head on the door as I murmured, "Listen, I just – I wanted to see you…and…and…" the thoughts were no longer comprehendible as they were engulfed with a searing pain. This time, knocking me back and I stumbled, clutching my arms as an involuntary groan left me.

It was definitely getting worse.

Another growl rumbled in my chest as I felt my knees weaken but before they could buckle over, I heard the silence and a low click as the door was flung open. "If this is some kind of trick…" she began and I could feel her gaze on me.

When I tried to look at her and assure her with a smirk, the stinging flared again and I clutched my side leaning on the porch as I keeled over. A violent cough shook through me and this was what made her rush over to me. Her anger forgotten as her arms went around me. "Damon…?"

"Bella?" someone else's voice and footsteps approached us – a male and I hated myself at that moment. "What's going on?" the same voice asked. "Who's this?"

Again, I tried to stretch myself out and try and salvage my dignity, only the dizziness reeled back in and I closed my eyes falling back onto something. "Edward…" Bella murmured half-heartedly and I was leased when she didn't reply. Instead, she placed a warm hand on my forehead and gasped worriedly, "Oh God, you're heating up" she slipped the hand down my neck and collarbone. The familiar warmth had me forgetting the unknown man and melting at her soft soothing touch. No memories could amount to anything close to the real thing.

"I should get you inside" she said and her hold on me strengthened. She gently and carefully cradled me to her side as she led me.

A step was taken closer to us. "Bella…?"

"I'll explain later" her voice was sharp as she cut him off.

"Here, I'll help" the voice relented and I shivered when a cold hand was latched onto my shoulder.

Shaking off the hand, I straightened up but leaned towards her. "I'm fine" I growled, angry to be getting help from someone who could have potentially stolen my girl.

"Come on" Bella encouraged and the cold rain was replaced with the warmth of her house. She was cooking something…I could smell the cream cheese and the coriander. She was making pasta – her favourite meal.

My smile fell when she began to lay me down on something soft and plush. Her warmth was swept over my forehead again before slipping down to my cheek and jaw. I heard her sharp intake of breath and tried to distract myself with the memories of her touches being followed with her hungered lips branding me. In return, I would grab her and push her back down on the bed to return the favour.

Now I blinked away the memory and was met with her large concerned brown eyes staring back down at me. Her eyebrows furrowed but her anger had melted away, softening her expression with her anxious sigh.

Still, she continued to pat my cheek and stroke my forehead as though she was trying to soothe the pain away. Then finally, she slipped her hand back in mine and squeezed tightly with a silent promise, to which I smiled at.

This was all I wanted.

Her being here.

If I died now, I would die a happy man.

Well it would be nice if the guy towering over her shoulder would disappear. As I peered closer, I caught sight of bronze hair and gold eyes and strangely pale skin. Cold Ones…figures.

"What is going on?" Chalky demanded and suddenly Isabella disappeared from my sight. The loss of her touch infuriated me but I was weighed back down, unable to move.

"Please, can we talk later" she angrily snapped.

This was followed with a grunted response. "I'll come by later" he muttered grumpily and I squinted, in time to catch him place a kiss on her forehead before disappearing…finally.

In any other case, I would have demanded to know who he was but I didn't care because she was back at my side. However, rather than her warmth, I felt something damp and cold on my forehead but thankfully I felt the brush of her fingers down my cheek. Slowly and gently, she pushed my hair back and pressed what I could assume was a damp towel on my collarbone. "Tell me…" she breathed encouragingly.

"Not much to tell" I rasped and tried to arch my back to get comfortable.

Her voice only broke again with her apprehensive frown. "Damon…"

It was just my luck that the pain flared up again, cracking through my veins and another wave of nausea struck. At that, her hands scrambled as she hastily reached for my left arm. Her hands now ignoring my feeble protests as she began to roll up the sleeves. As expected she gasped, "Damon? Damon what is this?" she ordered.

"Just a little scratch" I tried to laugh it off and push myself up.

Her bewilderment now transpired into her rage and fear, each emotion so clear when crossing her features. "A little scratch?" she exclaimed with a hysterical gasp. Suddenly the trepidation became more prominent as she wildly ran through her thoughts. "Fine" she nodded decisively and I watched in confusion as she bit down on her hand. "Drink"

"What are you doing?"

Her bleeding wrist was pushed against my lips as she urged. "Drink, so you can heal" she explained with frenzied stare.

"It's not that simple" I pushed her hand away but still licked my lips, instantly reminded of how in the heat of our passion and in between our rumble under the sheets, her teeth would deliciously sink into my shoulder.

She licked over the skin and dropped her hand onto my lap. "Then what is it?" she wondered in a lowered voice.

"I came down here to see you" I tried to side track her.

Isabella shook her bowed head and I could tell that her mind was spiralling. "After all these years…" she finally spoke.

"I may not get another chance"

After her lingering stare studied me, realisation hit her and something of a torn sob broke through her trembling lips. She gave a small nod and looked up to me. "It was a werewolf" she said. "…wasn't it?" she guessed, not needing an answer. It only worsened when I didn't reply and crystal tears brimmed as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Always trying to be strong…

"Don't cry" I reached up to cup her cheek and swiped at the tear that strayed down her pink flushed cheeks. "You know how uncomfortable I get, around crying women" I joked with the reminder but she could only manage a small chuckle.

Releasing a defeated sigh, she reached up and wiped away the tears. Her head tilted up slightly and she weakly punched my shoulder. "Don't you dare die on me Damon Salvatore!" she frailly commanded and I chuckled.

"I'll try" I replied and reached out my hand to pull her in my arms. The second her head fell onto my chest, she began to sob. Each one pained me so I stroked her hair and offered empty promises that would hopefully satiate her for the few moments that we had left.

**A/N: Thank you again for each review. Re-read them when writing this update as they pushed me into continuing this. **

**QUESTIONS:**

**Any trip ideas for these two to do together?**

**Any scene wishes?**

**Do you guys want flashbacks?**


	4. Same and Different

**Same and Different **

**A/N: Aaaaahhhhh! You guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough. Every single one made this update happen so THANK YOU!**

**DPOV**

I must've fallen asleep because when I squinted into the light and took a brief second to find happiness with the fact that it had stopped raining. However, this didn't last long when I found that she was no longer in the bed with me. Her disappearance left a mournful longing and I peeked up, placing one hand on the pillow that she had been on as I searched the room again.

Only, my annoyance was short-lived as her bathroom door was flung open and she whizzed inside. "Hey" I greeted her and groaned when pushing myself up. Once my back was somewhat placed on the headboard, I continued to watch her.

"Hey back" she murmured weakly and I was irritated with how she avoided my eyes. Before I could call her out on it, she began to ramble. "Charlie will be on his way but I've explained our situation..."

I frowned at the word. "Situation?"

"I've got a few blood bags stocked up" she gestured towards the small white mini fridge beside her desk and opened it as if to prove her point. "I should get you more blankets" she murmured to herself and walked back into the bathroom. Only, appearing a second later with a stack of covers in her hands. One of which she added to the layers that were already weighing me down.

During the task, she had a creased forehead and furrowed brows. I simply looked up and as usual, wondering what was going through her mind. "I thought you wanted me to disappear" I murmured, surprised that she hadn't asked me to leave yet.

"That's before you decided to play the dying card" she slapped my arm playfully and the impish smirk fell as quick as it had appeared.

I wanted to talk to her more and pull her back in the very tiny bed. Only, she surprised me when stepping back and collecting her worn out chucks. She fell back on a chair when lacing them up before reaching into the closet for her jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked in bewilderment, suddenly shooting up and feeling alert by this.

She turned to me, finally locking her stern gaze with mine. "I'm going to fix this" she vowed with her hands on her hips and I shook my head, hating myself for causing her to burden this. The only reason I came here was to spend the last few moments with her but now she was running in the opposite direction.

"I don't need you to" I argued and pushed the covers off me so I could approach her. My steps faltered and I stumbled but she easily caught me. Allowing her warmth to close in on mine again, I looked up to her and smiled. "I just wanted to spend my last few days with you" I whispered and reached up to push her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek.

"Don't talk like that" she shook my hand away and tried to disentangle herself from me. Her gentle yet firm hands then lay me back down onto the bed, despite my protests. When my head fell back onto the soft pillow, I inhaled and revelled in the sweet strawberry scent, smiling at the hint of freesia. The same but different…

My eyes then fluttered open and the smile lingered with hers looming over me. "I'm going to fix this" she repeated but in a more stern tone and before I could argue, she was gone.

She would be back.

I had to believe that.

**BPOV**

He was back…but as the same time he wasn't.

It also felt like he was there but he wasn't.

I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling and what any of it meant. Furthermore, this made it very difficult to understand the cluster of whirlwind thoughts spiralling through my mind.

Falling asleep in his arms had felt so right but it was not planned and I had not intended to revel in the moment for a few more minutes when waking up.

As I turned to look at him, I found myself doing what I used to do; studying him. I loved it when he was asleep because the smirk was gone and he wasn't the complicated womanizer, he was just Damon. The soldier that I met in no man's land and the one I fell in love with over one hundred years ago and wouldn't continue to. Though, as much as I fought against it, it seemed impossible to escape what I felt for him. Not that I ever truly believed I would.

My fingers traced the crease on his forehead and rubbing my thumbs over the lines, I smiled as his features finally relaxed. He exhaled deeply his form seemed to find peace under my touch. "I love you" he murmured in his sleep and I quickly withdrew.

I suddenly felt numb as I grew limp but even more perplexed.

Rolling to my side, I padded into the bathroom but on my way, I paused, happy to find that the rain had stopped. God knows how much he hated gloomy weather.

When stepping into the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and chanced one last look at his sleeping form before whirling around to switch on the bright fluorescent lights.

Reaching into the cabinet, I grabbed the red toothbrush and allowed the hot water to run. My eyes were focused on the tired face looking back at me. My bronzed eyes had dulled to a gloomy brown and were now bloodshot. It even seemed as if my complexion ashened with the exhaustion.

I sighed with the realisation and began to hate how he had seen me.

Once I had brushed my teeth, I spun back around and was about to walk out but paused at the sight of his form. He seemed peaceful and it was obvious that he wasn't feeling any pain anymore which was all I had wanted.

I suppose I was just thankful that he had finally gotten to sleep. I hadn't fallen into my deep slumber until I assured that he met his. Now he had…

He was in my bed…sleeping…

What if he didn't wake up?

I couldn't let that happen

**-XxxxxX-**

An hour later, I found myself back in my truck, only this time, I wasn't driving and I was finally going back to Damon. Several books that had been collecting dust were now piled, balanced on the dashboard while a few lay by my feet and three were opened on my lap.

My gaze continued to roam over the crinkled pages, darting from book to book and randomly reading whatever topic there was. Only, when it seemed completely hopeless, each book's page and moved to the next one.

"Anything?" she asked for the tenth time and each time was more aggravating than the last.

Shaking my head and clenching my fist in aggravation, I growled under my breath. "As I said before, no!" I argued and slammed the angered fist onto the dashboard, trying to bite back the rage that was slowly cultivating.

"I don't like your tone" she snapped, turning off the engine and I looked up, bewildered as to why she was stopping but then realised that we had arrived. "You came to me" she reminded me and I glanced towards her, finally giving into the sympathy.

Leaning my head in one hand, I peeked up at her. "I know and I'm sorry for acting like a grade A bitch" I apologised, knowing that I shouldn't take it out in her. "I just…" I trailed off, not finding the words to decipher just what I really wanted to say.

Her fingers pulled out the keys and handed them over to me as she replied. "I understand" she chanced a glance towards me and I knew that she did. "I just…I don't know how I can help you" she sighed almost exasperatedly.

"I just need…" I pursed my lips and furrowed my eyebrows. "…something. Anything. I just need something to hold on to" I pleaded and bowed my head, trying to distract myself with the Latin text debriefing the history of werewolves.

Her hand rested on my knee, stopping it from bouncing as she peered down at me. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up" she cautioned and I knew that I shouldn't put all my trust in her. Her powers were limited and I couldn't expect her to just fix it in an instant.

"Anything you can do will be greatly appreciated" I replied and slammed the first book to a close, chucking it behind me in frustration. "Can you at least ease his pain?" I frowned, grimacing at the reminder of his restless squirming as he groaned in anguish.

"That I can do" she nodded in promise.

Finding peace with the certainty, we began to unbuckle our seatbelts and made a move to step out. "I don't understand why you're doing this…" my best friend called out to me when slamming her door behind her. "From what you told me, he sounds like a huge jackass" she added with an arched brow.

"I can't lose him Ange" I whispered, finally sure of what I wanted to say.

She nodded and we stood in silence for a while before she peeked up at me again. "Does Edward know about…?" she trailed off but I understood. I responded with silence, until she nodded. Damon wasn't exactly someone I wanted to mention to others. I just wanted him to be mine…not as a secret but just having him in my memory.

Angela's eyes shifted to something behind me and I followed her line of sight to the police cruiser parked on the driveway. "Charlie's home" she stated.

"Great…" I replied sarcastically and slammed the car door behind me. "Just what I-"

The loud clattering broke off my following words and the silence spiked her fear.

"What? What is it?" she demanded, clutching at my arm and trying to shake me from the stupor.

I didn't have time to answer as I had already shot off towards the house. When flinging the door open, I gasped at the sight of Damon's wild yet fearful eyes looking down at the limp and lifeless form of Charlie with a large pool of blood seeping towards me.

"No…"

**A/N: So thoughts on Angela? BPOV? DPOV? Will Angela be able to do something?**


End file.
